Going against my will!
by FieryAmDrag001
Summary: OOC alert! Another SasuNaru drabble....but this time, it has a new twist to it. They try to go against the author and rebel on the horrors and fate of Shounen Ai and Yaoi...but they should realize by now, they can never go against the man! Muwahahahaha!


**Going against our will!?**

Summary:

Probably another SasuNaru oneshot, right? But this time, it comes with a twist! Yet another normal day at the Hidden Leaf village, until a certain blond and raven haired boys are rampaging in front of Tsunade's office, protesting of their 'relationship'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I DO AND WILL NOT OWN NARUTO AFTER THIS STORY I'M GONNA MAKE...I can't believe I'm making this, but it became a request from my friend, 666DarkSilver666...so don't kill me or anything...heck this isn't my plotline k? Oh and I'll use my OCs with this also so if you don' know them, read my profile!

* * *

Sasuke and the Uchiha twins were walking around Konoha in search for a hyperactive Uzumaki. As they spotted him from the Ramen Bar, Naruto jumped out of his seat to greet the young family, mostly Riley and Alvin. 

"Oi! Wazzup guys?" Naruto yelled near Sasuke, who apparently fell from the volume of his voice.

"Ummm...Naruto, what's that you're wearing?" the kinder male Uchiha pointed to the attire. Indeed, the nine-tailed container, was wearing some kind of tight black tank top and tight black jeans to match, along with boots and fingerless gloves. Instead of his head being the normal blue, it was dyed to black. Both Sasuke and Riley, wear completely red in the face. Unfortunately, Sasuke had a major nosebleed and fell unconcious while Riley fainted from the sight.

"Dude, seriously, why do you look so pimp and fresh?" Alvin asked stupidly, totally pwned by his hipness. Kakashi happened to pass by and starred at his student, and fainte...and is Icha Icha Paradise no where to be seen.

"Sorry dude, the writer made me wear it!" Naruto yelled as he glared up to the sky above him.

_**Damn straight! **_The writer yelled, shaking his fist in the air.

Naruto turned as he saw Sasuke, lying in a pool of his blood, and dramatically ran to him.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!! Sasuke, you bastard, don't die on me now!" Naruto cried, as tears fall down each time he kept shaking him. Alvin blinked in confusion as he and now awaken Riley starred at the sight before them.

"Dude that's just wrong! Ok AmDrag, this ain't funny anymore now end this right now!" Alvin shouted to the sky, as his sister looked at him and started calling for Tsunade for mental attention.

_**No way bitch! Just when we get to the good part!**_ The writer laughed maniac like, and continued.

"BUT I HATE YAOI!! ESPECIALLY ABOUT MY COUSIN AND NARUTO!!!"

_**Wait for it!**_

Naruto was caressing Sasuke's cheek lightly, as Sasuke was shaking in cold sweat. The raven haired boy place his hand on top of Naruto's hand that was on his cheek.

"Na...ru...to...i-i-i-"

"Shhh...don't talk Sasuke...Riley is getting Tsunade right now" But indeed the female Uchiha was calling for the Fifth hokage, but not for Sasuke, it was for her twin brother who was still shouting at the sky, yelling about yaoi and shounen ai.

"I-I-I have to say something...I've a-a-always w-wanted t-to s-s-say I-"

"OH GOD PLEASE NO!" Neji suddenly appeared, as he and the rest of Rookie 9 gaped at the two stupid shinobis right before them, "Don't tell me! Sasuke is gonna confess his love for Naruto and Naruto will say that he loves Sasuke too?!" He yelled once more in frustration, yanking his hair in the process.

"NARUTO-KUN?!" Hinata yelled, her eyes so scary, everyone shivered at her cold stare. She grabbed a mallet out of nowhere and slammed it to Naruto's head while screaming, "YOU BAKA!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD!!!!ARE YOU WHOLE GAY OR JUST BI!?!?"

"Woah, Hinata-chan is soooo violent!" Rock Lee gasped, he and the genins scooting away, including Sasuke.

"It's always the quiet ones to crack first ne?" Shino said, staying waaaaaaaaaayy on the highest branch.

"And I thought Sakura was more violent!" Sasuke suddenly said, not realizing Sakura was behind him with a machete. The others saw this and followed Shino's idea as Sakura swung it on Sasuke's head and started doingthe same as Hinata was. Riley came back with Tsunade, but when they saw the scene, they secretly hid in the trees, betting on the fight. Who just happened to walk by, none other than the Akatsuki.

"TODAY WE PLAN ON TAKING OVER THIS VILLAGE AND...huh?" The Leader stopped to see two rabid girls beating on their boyfriends, senseless while the genins and some jounins and ANBUs were watching in horror and amusement.

"Maybe we should attack another time, yeah?" Deidara asked, but cheering with Itachi, Kisame and Zestu on the brutal brawl.

"Yeah, let's go and order pizza!" The leader exclaimed, and with that they left and went to Pizza Hut. But yet again, the village was going to be attack by Orochimaru and his Sound gang.

"PREPARE LEAF VILLAGE FOR-" Orochimaru yelled, but was cut off by Shikamaru, "Shhh!"

"What?!" Orochimaru hissed.

"We are kinda busy now!" Kiba shrugged, glancing at the girlfriends of our poor boys now kicking their balls and slapping them with paddles. Orochimaru shivered in fear and stuttered an explaination.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!! GO HOME!!!" Ino screamed, shooing him and his gang.

"Awwww..." The snake Sannin pouted, but with a glare from Sakura and Hinata, he ran crying for his mommy as the Sound followed suit. After the end of the day, Sasuke and Naruto(who were bandaged and on wheel chairs), were in front of the Hokage's office, holding signs that say: 'NO MORE FANFICS ON US' and 'DOWN WTH YAOI' or 'SHOUNEN AI SUCKS'. The Hokage peeked in the window and sighed.

"Oh Shizune, could you send Sakura down to scare them off?" Shizune nodded and as she told Sakura the job, the pink haired kunoichi grabbed a chainsaw, called Hinata and started to beat up the guys again. Screams were heard all around the village, plus the sound of bones crushing and blood splashing...not suited for young little children to hear. Tsunade chuckled as a figure came from under her table. The figure helped 'Tsunade' to remove her costume by undoing the zip on her neck.

"Good job...sensei..." The figure smirked at the fake medical nin, as he took off the costume.

"Damn straight!" The blond haired man replied, as he hi-fived the young stranger before him, "Now, shall we move on to the Sand village?"

"To hell with that! Let's go the the Akatsuki and try to mess their idiotic mind..." The dark one said as he fidgeted his headband covering his eye.

"Honestly, stop messing with that!"

"Sorry Yodaime!"

"It's quite alright Obito, now that we've destroyed the sanity of this village...let's take a break and go to Pizza hut!"

"Horray!" And with that, the two of them went to Pizza Hut and met the Akatsuki and sprayed oil on them and burned them, leaving to the Sand Village to torture the Kazekage. As for our fave pairing, they...hey! what are you doing here?!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" A limping Naruto came into my room?

_**Crap...what are you and Sasuke holding?!**_

"Well, me and Naruto have Clucky the chicken hostage!"

_**NOOOOOOO!!! CLUCKY!!! No! GET THEM LOG!!!**_

Then, the log came to my rescue and bumed both Naruto and Sasuke on the head, freeing Clucky who was now pecking their dead bodies._**  
**_

_**Well, thanks to Clucky and the Log, I will end this ridiculous random parody and say byebye! So, now click on the GO button on the left hand corner now...OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE LOG AN CLUCKY THE CHICKEN!! **_


End file.
